Hey! Love is confusing, right?
by Sirius sparks
Summary: When I was a little girl, I loves to read fairy tale. But I don't know why, my mommy never likes to read it for me. And when I asked her about true love My mommy said "remember this…there's only two kinds of true love. They're love from your parents and your siblings. Except that, they're just lust" So, what do you think? Should I have to believe?
1. Chapter 1

_When I was a little girl, I loves to read fairy tale._

 _But I don't know why, my mommy never likes to read it for me._

 _And when I asked her about true love_

 _My mommy said_

 _"remember this…there's only two kinds of true love. They're love from your parents and your siblings. Except that, they're just lust"_

.

.

.

 _So, what do you think? Should I have to believe it…_

 _Or not?_

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATED M

THERE'S NO LEMON INSIDE

.

.

.

Chapter 1

The man

Suara jepretan foto terdengar menggema di ruangan photoshoot bernuansa putih. Tak luput dari mata model-model yang sedang berpose di depan kamera, sebagai pengisi lembar kertas yang dijual untuk saran fashion.

Terlihat deretan baju mahal yang tergantung di sekitar mereka, make up yang tentu harus sedia setiap saat merupakan modal dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Sakura angkat dagu mu sedikit!" dari balik kamera digital seorang fotografer menyeru kepada pria berambut pink yang menjadi model fotonya kali ini.

"ya! Bagus sekali. Hei, sekarang tatap kamera!" Sakura menatap tajam kamera didepannya. Biner hijaunya terlihat eksotis serta memikat disaat yang bersamaan.

Dalam balutan suit navy di tubuhnya, ia benar-benar akan menghipnotis jutaan wanita diluar sana.

"oke, cukup untuk sesi kita kali ini. kau spektakuler Sakura!"

Sai berkali-kali memuji modelnya kali ini. jujur saja ia benar-benar senang mendapat partner bekerja seperti Sakura. Biasanya ia justru sering berkata sinis jika modelnya sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi model ini beda, ia memiliki kharisma dan aura yang kuat, tepat seperti yang temannya katakan.

"kau terlalu memujiku Sai, harus nya aku yang berkata seperti itu. tanpa kau fotoku akan terlihat biasa saja"

"tidak, Sakura-san aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Beritahu aku jika fotomu sudah diterbitkan menjadi sampul majalah bulan ini"

"ha'i. aku usahakan sebelum aku mengatakannya, majalah itu akan sudah sampai ditanganmu terlebih dulu."

Sakura tersenyum ramah, sebelum akhirnya ia undur diri dan pergi berganti pakaian.

"Sakura-kun! Kau sudah selesai?" Ino Yamanaka yang masih lengkap dengan busana untuk photoshoot nya terlihat cantik segera menghampiri lelaki berjaket biru muda.

"sudah. Kau? Belum ya?" Sakura mengusap puncak kepala Ino perlahan. Badannya yang memang lebih tinggi terlihat begitu pas jika berdampingan dengan Ino.

"bisakah kau menunggu ku sebentar? Kita jadi makan kan?" Ino terlihat memelas. Ia jelas tak mau membatalkan janji makan malamnya dengan sang kekasih. Tapi, memang sepertinya jadwal makan malam mereka akan diundur sedikit karena jadwalnya yang padat hari ini.

Memang, ini salahnya. Ia yang mengajak Sakura makan malam dan malah menundanya. Tetapi bukan salahnya kan, kalau fotografer nya yang leletnya minta ampun dan telat setengah jam dari perjanjian menjadi alibi penyebab ia menundanya?

"tidak apa-apa Ino. Lagi pula aku tak terburu-buru. Lakukan saja tugasmu, aku akan menunggumu disini" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ia memakluminya. dua tahun berkecimpung di dunia pemotretan membuatnya mengerti segala situasi yang akan terjadi jika kau menerima pekerjaan sebagai model.

Dan Ino Yamanaka mungkin memang menjadi wanita yang beruntung, karena bisa mendapatkan lelaki sebaik Sakura Haruno.

Katakanlah ia lelaki pujaan wanita dan kau takkan salah. Ia memang lelaki gentleman sang pemilik hati pemodel cantik dan terkenal Ino Yamanaka. Cantik dan tampan. Mereka berdua terlihat selalu serasi dan tak sungkan mempamerkan kemesraan.

Keduanya merupakan model unggulan majalah fashion Vesque. Majalah ternama yang sudah diakui dunia sebagai pedoman fashion.

Sungguh paduan yang cocok untuk mereka berdua.

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan tegap melangkahkan kaki, masuk menuju restoran klasik bernuansa itali kesukaannya. Ia tak pergi sendiri, ia ditemani sahabat nya yang berambut kuning.

Lampu kuning temaram langsung menyambut mereka berdua sesaat mereka masuk. Harumnya keju mozzarella terasa berkontak langsung dengan indera penciuman sehingga menggugah selera dan memicu saliva menetes dengan sendirinya.

"permisi tuan, meja dengan atas nama?" seorang pelayan berseragam putih melayani mereka di depan meja resepsionis. Ia terlihat bersemu merah saat melihat tamu yang dilayaninya.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sang pelayan kini mengerti. Seperti yang telah diduganya. Ia mengenalnya. Lelaki tampan di depannya ini Sasuke Uchiha! Sang model berkharisma tinggi dan tatapan memikat yang dikabarkan gay!

"Teme, kau benar-benar tak mau menerima nya? bukankah cabang perusahaan ayahmu di London sedang menanjak pesat?. Kau akan untung besar dan bisa jauh lebih kaya dari ini"

Biner sapphire Naruto terlihat berbinar. Melihat kemungkinan sahabatnya ini akan menjadi kaya raya jika menerima tempatnya menjadi pemegang cabang, perusahaan ayahnya. Bukankah dengan begitu ia bisa ikut kena rejeki nomplok dari Sasuke?

"sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tertarik" Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya. Berkali-kali Naruto sudah membujuknya agar ia mau menempati posisi yang ditawarkan ayahnya secara Cuma-Cuma. Ia hanya menyesap kopi nya tenang. Tak memedulikan Naruto yang terlihat berpikir keras agar ia mau.

Lagi pula apa guna Itachi-kakaknya yang ikut mengurus perusahaan. Tidakkah cukup bagi ayahnya untuk mempunyai Itachi yang jenius untuk mengurusi cabang di London?

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK TERTARIK BODOH?! " Naruto menjerit frustasi dan sukses menari perhatian beberapa tamu restoran. Memang kalau mengajak Naruto rasanya Sasuke takkan bebas dari perhatian banyak orang.

"ayolah Sasuke, ayahmu sudah menawarkan keuntungan yang fantastis. Kenapa kau tak mau?"

"kau sudah tau jawabannya. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya lagi?" Sasuke menatap Fettucini yang baru saja diletakkan dihadapannya. Uap masih terlihat mengepul di atasnya.

"kau tau itu sesuatu yang sensitif bagiku. Jadi jangan mencoba membujukku lagi" Sasuke mengambil garpu disebelah piring putih tempat Fettucini-nya disajikan. Ia ingin segera menjajal makanan yang sudah mengganggu perutnya yang ingin segera diisi.

"dan kau tau? Jika kau terus mengurusi urusanku, bukankah kau menjadi lebih terlihat seperti kekasihku daripada seorang sahabatku?" Sasuke menyeringai. Jurus andalannya yang satu ini biasanya mempan kepada Uzumaki Naruto.

"menjijikan. Aku tak mau! Kau memang seperti gay!"

"aku memang gay" Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan langsup menyuapkan makanannya ke mulutnya, membiarkan Naruto yang sedang bergidik ngeri padanya.

Tetapi Naruto tau. Walaupun Sasuke gay, tetap saja Sasuke pasti takkan mau menjalin kasih dengannya yang straight. Sasuke pasti akan ill feel duluan jika harus berpacaran dengannya.

"lalu apa kalau kau benci ayahmu? Dia sudah baik begitu kau masih menolaknya. Malah kau menuduhnya sembarangan…"

Naruto menjejalkan risotto ke mulutnya.

"awku thak mehngerthi charah pihkhirmuh. Aw fhanas!"

"kau memang bodoh. Kau takkan mengeri cara berpikirku. Cara makanmu saja seperti babi"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat setelah menyuapkan Fettucini ke dalam mulutnya.

"shiapah yhang khau katahi fhodoh, Fhodoh!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto yang masih berbicara.

Pandangannya hanya terpusat pada pintu masuk restoran. Tepatnya pada pasangan pemuda bersurai merah muda mencolok dan teman wanitanya yang bersurai pirang.

Ia hanya menatap sang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja menarik atensinya. Mendistraksinya dari kegiatan mengganjal perutnya.

Dan tanpa sadar hatinya mulai bereaksi aneh. Hatinya mulai berdesir seiring ia melihat pemuda bersurai merah muda.

"Sakura, tak apa kan jika kita makan di restoran favoritku?" Ino menatap mata Sakura. Tatapannya seakan ingin menggali isi pikiran Sakura.

"tak apa Ino. Atau jangan-jangan kau merasa kau tak sanggup membayarimu makan?" Sakura tersenyum jenaka. Ia tak sungguh-sungguh berpikiran seperti itu.

Mungkin ia memang mental anak kuliahan yang masih suka makan di pinggir jalan yang tentu berkocek rendah. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak suka makanan italia atau bahkan tak sanggup membayarnya. Oh ayolah, dia ini model ternama. Tidak mungkin kan hanya untuk makan saja ia tak sanggup bayar?

Dan Sakura yakin Ino tak bakal tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Mereka dulu adalah sahabat kecil yang kini naik tingkat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jalan cinta yang wajar bukan?

"ha! Kau kira aku bodoh atau apa? Sehingga ku tak mengetahui berapa banyak uang yang kau tumpuk di rekeningmu." Ino memutar matanya.

"aku selalu bingung dengan gaya hidupmu. Kau kaya, tampan, dan pintar. Tapi gaya hidupmu seperti orang melarat. Makanan keseharianmu Cuma jajanan di kaki lima pinggir jalan. Syukur-syukur kalau kau tidak malas memasak, makananmu menjadi lebih mewah. Jujur masakanmu enak"

Ino membuka buku menu sambil berbicara. Sakura bahkan masih takjub pada Ino walau sudah kesehariannya selama dari kecil sampai besar terus bersamanya. Ia takjub pada kemampuan celotehan Ino yang tahan lama dan tidak ada habisnya. Ia tak habis pikir.

"tapi, kau sungguh harus menikmati hidup sebentar Sak. Kau terlalu monoton. Hidupmu stagnant dan monochrom. Oh ya kau mau pesan apa?"

"pesankan apa saja untukku" Sakura pasrah. Apa saja ia makan asal tak mengandung sianida atau bahan berbahaya lainnya. Makanan halal juga ia makan. Dan itu berarti babi dan anjing atau bahkan katak takkan ia makan.

"oh oke. Lalu Sak, kau itu terlalu banyak bekerja. Kau terlalu…."

Sakura hanya mendengarkan celotehan Ino sebagai angin lalu. Arah pandangnya bukan ke Ino lagi.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ingin menoleh kearah kanannya. Seperti magnet yang menariknya.

Dan benar, seorang pemuda berambut spike sedang menatapnya tajam. Matanya yang kelam seakan menariknya dalam pusaran. Begitu mengikat dan membuatnya tak bisa berpaling darinya.

Disaat yang sama, Sakura pun juga tak menyadari bahwa hatinya merasakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke.

A/n

Haii haii! Im back my pren wkwkwk. Maaf kan daku karena malah buat mc baru lagi dan bukan malah nyelesain yang lama. Ampun deh! :b

Jadi manurut kalian lanjut atau nggak? Silahkan jawab dikotak bertuliskan REVIEW dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

Wassalam.


	2. First impression

Chapter 2

First impression

Semalaman Sasuke tak bisa tidur. Otaknya terus saja berjalan dan membuatnya tak berehenti berpikir. Ia terus berimaji.

Dan imajinya terpusat pada lelaki bersurai merah muda yang dilihatnya tadi malam.

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M

No lemon inside

Hurt/comfort

Romance

.

.

.

 _Once, I ever saw my mom was crying. When I approached her, she quickly erased her tears and smile to me. And I knew it was a fake smile._

 _"_ _mom? Why are you crying?" asked me that time._

 _My mom still keep smiling, but then she said this to me._

 _"_ _it's because I believe in True Love dear…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke cuti seminggu ini dan ia sama sekali tak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya selama cuti.

Tadinya ia akan berencana menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai dirumah alias tidur. Tetapi sepertinya kini ia tak bisa melaksanakan rencana nya karena otaknya sudah dipenuhi lelaki yang ditemuinya tadi malam.

Ia frustasi. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini, sebelumnya. Mungkin ia memang tertarik pada orang yang berhasil menarik atensinya. Dan jelas baginya, kemungkinan itu ada. Karena ia adalah seorang gay. Ia homoseksual bukan penyuka lawan jenis.

Tapi, apa ia mungkin tega, menyukai lelaki yang bahkan terlihat straight dan kemungkinan sudah memiliki pacar?

Tanpa menyangkal, ia memang orang yang keras kepala dan kemauannya itu harus dituruti. Namun, hati dan jiwanya ini masih seorang manusia yang memiliki hati nurani.

Ia takkan berani menyentuh lelaki yang straight. Karena derita menjadi seorang gay itu lebih daripada seorang yang terkena skandal perselingkuhan.

Gay dianggap sampah dan kelainan seksual. Dirinya bahkan sebenarnya tak mau menjadi gay. Tapi apa daya, ia sudah terlanjur masuk ke dunia hitam.

 _Cause you're sky_

 _Cause you're sky_

 _full of stars_

 _Im gonna give you my heart_

 _Cause you're sky_

 _Cause you're sky_

 _Full of stars_

 _Cause you light up the path_

Suara dering ponsel cerdasnya, mengejutkannya dari lamunan. Membuatnya ia kembali ke realitas, dimana dunia seakan siap mengenyahkannya dari setiap jengkal bumi.

Tangannya dengan asal menjangkau meja di sebelah kasurnya, ditempat ia berbaring sekarang.

Mata kelamnya menelaah tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Naruto Uzumaki is calling…_

Mau apa lagi ia sekarang?

"Teme! Kau mau diam saja da menungguku disitu atau mau ikut aku masuk kedalam?"

"hn" sahutnya asal dan segera mengikuti langkah kaki sang pemuda beriris biru.

Kakinya menjejaki gedung pusat majalah terkenal yang tentunya sudah mendunia.

 _Vesqu._

Harum nya pewangi ruangan, terasa memenuhi indera penciumannya, begitu juga karyawan-karyawan wanita yang mulai ganjen melihatnya.

Seharusnya ia memang tak menerima ajakan Naruto untuk ikut menemaninya menemui ibunya. Tak lupa, pesan ibu Naruto, yang tentu saja sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri, untuk membawanya ikut serta.

Harusnya ia menolak.

Tapi apa daya, otaknya sedang konslet saat ditelepon Naruto. Sehingga dengan bodohnya ia, tak memikirkan konsekuensi jangka panjangnya. Dan juga, ia sebenarnya tak mungkin menolak begitu saja, pesan Bibi Kushina yang memang dekat dengannya.

 _Ting!_

Denting lift terdengar beberapa saat setelah dirinya menekan tombol dengan panah ke atas.

Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu dan disusul langsung oleh dirinya. Terlihat tombol ber numerik sepuluh telah menyala, seperti sehabis ditekan. Pintu kembali menutup dan lift membawa mereka secara perlahan naik.

"teme? Kau banyak melamun hari ini. ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Naruto melirik sebentar, namun berfokus pada membenahi lengan sweater biru yang dipakainya.

Hari ini terasa dingin karena mulai memasuki penghujung musim gugur. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran pada Sasuke yang masih dengan nyamannya, memakai kaus berlengan pendek. Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin otak Sasuke mulai membeku sehingga dirinya terus melamun.

Biasanya, ia memang pendiam dan memang ia selalu begitu. Tetapi ini berbeda baginya. Ia pendiam, tapi matanya tetap terjaga tak seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Mata Sasuke seperti menerawang jauh, entah kemana.

"kau tau, kau bertanya seperti itu membuatmu terlihat sebagai _uke_ ku saja" Sasuke masih bersikap datar. Intonasi nada bicaranya pun tak jelas, apakah ia ingin melawak atau bergurau. Oke, itu sama saja. Maksud Naruto, ia seperti kembali layu seperti di masa lalu.

"bercandamu itu tidak lucu!" Naruto jelas kini memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Sasuke. Namun, orang yang dilihatnya seprtinya bahkan tak peduli.

"aku memang tak berniat untuk melawak"

"terserah kau sajalah"

Memang sulit mengajak Sasuke kompromi, kalau ia bahkan seperti tak punya hati, tak punya jiwa. Saat sadar pun sukar, apalagi saat ia _mabuk_ seperti ini.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift kembali terbuka dan mereka segera pergi menuju ruangan CEO, alias ruangan ibu Naruto.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"masuk!" suara seorang wanita, terdengar lantang menyahuti ketukan di pintu.

"hai bu!" Naruto dan tentu saja cengirannya langsung saja menyambut wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian yang stylish.

"Naruto! Sasuke! kemarilah. Kalian duduklah disini" Wanita ber-rok span putih gading itu segera menuntun mereka masuk kedalam ruangan mewah bernuansa pastel dan vintage itu. Tangannya menunjuk kearah sofa beludru berwarna cokelat muda.

"jadi apa yang membuat Bibi memanggil kami?" tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa melihat kondisi dan situasi. Benar-benar khas Sasuke.

"oke Sasuke-kun, aku akan langsung masuk ke topik. Jadi, sebenarnya bibi ingin sekali kalian menjadi model untuk sampul majalah kami, bulan depan."

Bibi Kushina, sekilas memang tampak persis seperti yang diingatnya, sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Wajahnya yang masih murah senyum, rambut merahnya, yang sekarang dikuncir tinggi, semuanya masih sama. Kecuali, tanda-tanda pengeriputan yang sudah mulai Nampak, menyesuaikan usianya yang mulai memasuki setengah abad.

Tetapi jelas berbeda jika ia bertemu dengan ibu yang melahirkan Naruto, dikediaman nya langsung. Ia sungguh tampak terlihat ibu rumah tangga biasa, yang masih melayani suami dan kewajibannya sebagai ibu.

Kushina menyandar di samping meja kerjanya, sambil bersedekap dada.

"jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Berhubung bulan depan sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, ya…berarti kostum kalian akan berupa koleksi baju hangat di penghujung tahun dan kostum natal."

Tangan Bibi Kushina tak lagi bersedekap dada. Tangan kanannya kini yang menopang berat tubuhnya di meja.

"oh aku sampai lupa, kalian mau minum apa? Tuan rumah macam apa aku yang tak menawari tamunya minum?"

"tidak perlu Bibi. Tak perlu repot-repot" Sasuke merespon dengan cepat.

"iya bu. Lagipula setelah ini kita akan pergi makan siang? Ibu mau ikut?" Naruto menambahi.

"ibu tak perlu menawari ku minum. Tanpa disuruh pasti aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" Naruto nyengir. Ia memang biasa seperti itu. tanpa ditawari, kalau ia haus, pasti ia akan langsung main serobot, ambil minum orang lain.

"ibu tak menawarimu Naruto. Ibu berbicara pada Sasuke, bukan kau!"

"ibu sungguh kejam sekali!"

"maaf bibi, kapan jadwal kami mulai pemotretan? Dan lokasinya? "

"kira-kira dua minggu dari sekarang, sepertinya salju sudah turun. Kemungkinan sekitar tanggal lima belas desember hingga dua puluh desember. Untuk lokasi, kami masih mempertimbangkannya. Nanti akan kubari secepatnya."

Bibinya itu lalu kembali ke belakang meja kerjanya, mendudukan dirinya ke kursi merah.

" Bagaimana?. Oh, nanti kalian juga akan ditemani salah satu modelku. Dia juga akan mengisi halaman di majalahku"

Naruto terlihat bosan. Jujur ia mengajak Sasuke, bukan hanya karena ibunya menyuruhnya. Tetapi juga untuk membantunya berbicara pada ibunya.

Boleh dikata ia orang yang tak terlalu memperhatikan dan hanya asal dengar. Ia sering menjawab sekenanya dan tak mementingkan detail masalah. Apalagi kalau sudah urusan kontrak. Jika tidak manajernya yang pasti akan menguruskannya, ya pasti Sasuke solusi nomer duanya.

Walau terkadang Sasuke sulit diajak kompromi dan jarang mau diajak untuk membantu.

Makanya, saat ini, sebenarnya dia heran. Kok, mau-maunya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke membantunya. Dan kali ini, sungguh bukan karena factor ibunya.

Perlu bukti?

Tadi, saat Naruto menelpon, ia memang berkata kalau ia ingin mengajak Sasuke menemaninya ke kantor ibunya. Tanpa embel-embel, kalau ia juga disuruh ibunya mengajak Sasuke. bukan karena ia ingin mengetes Sasuke dalam pertemanan atau apapun. Tapi karena ia lupa. Dan itupun Sasuke langsung menerima ajakannya dan memutus sepihak telponnya.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali menelpon dengan tambahan, Ibunya menyuruhnya mengajak Sasuke.

Seketika otak Naruto mulai berjalan. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi kepada Sasuke.

Akhirnya, untuk mengusir kebosanan di kantor ibunya, Naruto membuka toples diatas meja kaca tepat dihadapannya yang berisi kue kering. Daripada dianggurin, lebih baik dimakan olehnya kan?

"beri aku waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya bi. Kurasa aku tak bisa langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja"

"oh tentu saja." Mata Kushina mendelik. Sepertinya ada binatang pengerat yang sudah tak tau diri, _nyemil_ tak tau aturan dan menghabiskan setengah toples kue kering di mejanya.

" Naruto! Berhentilah terus memakan kue dimeja ibu!"

"ibu kan tadi yang nawarin minum, masa makan gaboleh?" Sasuke mendengus. Temannya yang satu ini memang hebat. Sampai-sampai sanggup membuat Sasuke memutar otak karena penasaran apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran bocah bersurai kuning itu.

Namun, otak nya segera berhenti berpikir, saat ia dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan di pintu.

Pagi ini Sakura mendapatkan panggilan langsung dari CEO perusahaan majalah _Vesque,_ tempatnya bekerja sebagai model.

Jadi, mau tak mau acaranya menonton televise menjadi terganggu, walau ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Kalau yang memanggil dirinya adalah pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, sepertinya takkan mungkin ia akan bersungut-sungut dan sebal untuk datang.

Tapi, yang ada haruslah wajah yang segar dan berseri-seri, mengharapkan kenaikan pangkat atau gaji, _mungkin_.

Untuk Sakura Haruno, bukan karena itu dia harus bersemangat. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya pun, ia tak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi dari seorang Kushina Uzumaki. Ia sudah merasa lebih dari cukup dari semua kemurahan hatinya.

Ia masuk ke dunia per _modelan_ pun semuanya karena Bibi Kushina, begitulah ia harus memanggilnya. Ia mendapat pekerjaan yang layak dan memberikannya gaji yang cukup untuk membuatnya menyelesaikan studinya.

Bibi Kushina bahkan sudah menganggap dirinya seperti anak sendiri. Jadi, ia tak ingin berharap muluk-muluk, setelah diberi kemudahan sebegitu banyaknya.

Ia yang mengenakan lengan panjang dan _vest_ pada hari ini, sejenak memastikan penampilannya yang dikiranya cukup sopan, sebelum memberanikan dirinya mengetuk daun pintu.

Plakat bercetak dengan nama Kushina Uzumaki, sudah dilihatnya berulang-ulang agar ia tak merasa ceroboh karena salah mengetuk.

 _Tok tok tok…_

"permisi, maaf mengganggu, ini saya Haruno Sakura, bibi Kushina"

"masuk saja Sakura-kun"

 _Kriet…_

Sakura merasa menjadi pusat perhatian untuk kehadirannya. Tapi, hal yang tidak diduganya adalah…

Ia takkan menyangka bahwa ia akan menemui pria di restoran tadi malam.

"Naruto, Sasuke, perkenalkan. Dia adalah salah satu model di majalah bibi, Haruno Sakura-kun"

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung berdiri dan menyalami Sakura. Cengiran pun tak lupa dipasangnya.

"Halo Sakura-san! Kalau boleh jujur, sumpah namamu seperti nama seorang gadis. Oh ya, Aku Naruto." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sedangkan, tangan kirinya menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Kalau yang duduk di sofa itu, yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam itu namanya Sasuke. kau boleh memanggilnya Teme kok!"

Berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang memperlihatkan sikapnya yang begitu hangat, ramah, dan _friendly._ Setidaknya, itu mengurangi kewajiban Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

Karena di saat seperti ini, entah mengapa ia menjadi tak bisa berkutik. Bibir Sasuke mengatup rapat. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyimak betul apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Ia hanya bisa diam terpekur melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Sungguh kebetulan yang menyiksa, he?

"ya, banyak yang berkata seperti itu. Mungkin dulu ibuku, mengidamkan seorang anak perempuan. Jadi namaku seperti ini. salam kenal, Naruto-san, Uchiha-san" Sakura lalu ber- _ojigi_ , menyampaikan hormatnya sambil menahan degupan keras karena mata Sasuke yang tajam, menatap dirinya lekat.

"maaf bibi mengganggu waktu cutimu, Sakura-kun" Kushina terlihat bersalah secara tak langsung. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke merasa aneh. Bagaimana bibinya itu bisa dekat dengan pemuda yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengannya.

"tidak masalah bi. Bibi sama sekali tak mengganggu cutiku. Malah aku sekalian ingin menjemput Ino" Sakura tersenyum tulus. Ia memang berencana menjemput Ino sehabis ini. dan mungkin mereka akan pulang ke apartemennya lalu memasak makan malam.

Jangan salah persepsi terlebih dahulu. Jangan berpikir kalau Ino yang akan memasak untukknya. Oh yang benar saja. Bahkan untuk membuat telur rebus saja si _blonde_ itu tidak becus. Yang ada justru aka nada kebakaran di _pantry_ nya.

"jadi, ada perlu apa sampai bibi memanggiku kesini? Apa karena tawaran job yang kemarin?" Sakura kembali tersenyum manis, walau ada sirat heran didalam wajahnya.

Dilihat dari senyumnya saja, Sasuke sudah cukup mengerti untuk akan menjaga jarak dari pemuda ini.

Lihat dia, bukankah ia terlihat cukup straight, untuk tak dijadikannya _uke_?.

Namun, ada lagi yang mengusik pikirannya. Sebenarnya kenapa bibi Kushina memanggilnya disaat seperti ini. Sepertinya, sebuah pemikiran baru saja melintas di benaknya dan cukup membuatnya khawatir.

"well, ya Sakura-kun. Mereka ini lah yang akan menjadi sampul kita bulan depan dan kau akan menjadi partner mereka nanti."

Dan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke menjadi kenyataan yang mengejutkannya dan juga Sakura.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Langkah kakinya terhenti, merasa dirinya terpanggil. Selain dirinya, tidak ada orang yang memiliki marga sama sepertinya kan?

Entah, karena dirinya sedang kurang tidur atau stress, kenapa kini matanya seakan melihat makhluk pinky berlari kearahnya?

"oh syukurlah kau mendengarku, Uchiha-san." Lelaki di depannya ini terlihat berpeluh. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya ia memang berlari mengejarnya hingga ke tempat parkiran mobilnya.

"dengan suaramu yang cempreng itu, kurasa semua orang akan mendengarmu!. Suaramu itu seperti seorang gadis saja"

Sakura dongkol. Jadi seperti ini, kelakuan asli seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sering digembor-gemborkan dari televisi dan sering terkena masalah akibat perilaku temperamental nya? Sungguh, menyebalkan!. Ya walaupun, ia masih tak mengerti kenapa detak jantungnya terasa sering berdegup keras saat beradius dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"maaf ya Uchiha-san atas interupsinya" Sakura berintonasi seperti mengejek. Ia bernada kesal sambil berusaha menekan degup jantungnya. Ia memang harus ke dokter sehabis ini. ia sepertinya kelelahan.

"tapi, aku pun tak rela mengejarmu kalau tak atas perintah bibi Kushina." Cih, bibi. Memang siapa itu Kushina Uzumaki bagimu, bocah pinky?

"aku kemari hanya untuk meminta nomor telponmu. Jadi cepat katakan!"

"untuk apa aku memberikan nomorku padamu?"

"tentu saja untuk informasi pemotretan, bodoh!"

"kenapa bukan bibi Kushina saja yang memberitahu?"

"mana kutahu! Bibi saja yang menyuruhku mengejarmu!"

Demi tuhan! Berbicara dengan Sasuke memang bisa membuatnya naik darah dengan cepat. Pantas saja banyak orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya dan mulut pedasnya.

"kemarikan ponselmu!" Sasuke menengadahkan tangan kea rah Sakura.

Sakura merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil ponselnya.

"Ini. Eh? untuk apa?"

"katanya kau mau meminta nomorku bodoh" Sasuke segera merebut paksa ponsel yang berada di genggaman Sakura. Ponsel berwarna putih itu kini telah berpindah tangan.

Sasuke terlihat mengetik sesuatu. Tangannya menekan tombol dengan lincah, walaupun hanya dengan satu tangan.

"hn" Sasuke menyerahkan kembali ponsel ke pemiliknya. Lalu segera berbalik badan menuju mobil sport merah miliknya yang masih diam terparkir.

"H-HEI! TERIMAKASIH UCHIHA-SAN!"

Setelahnya, Sasuke kembali mendengar seruan cempreng lelaki bersurai merah muda yang ia temui kemarin di restauran.

 ** _Skip at night_**

Suara televise bergema mengisi apartemen Sasuke, yang hanya duduk di sofa. Membiarkan televise yang melihat dirinya, bukan sebaliknya.

Menonton televisi sepertinya begitulah alibinya jika ditanyai sedang apa malam ini. walaupun, sebenarnya Sasuke bahkan tak melirik siarannya sama sekali. Angan nya masih dipenuhi lelaki yang kini menghantuinya. Tak membolehkannya tidur barang sekali. Dan ia tak keberatan sama sekali.

 _Cause you're sky_

 _Cause you're sky_

 _full of stars_

 _Im gonna give you my heart_

 _Cause you're sky_

 _Cause you're sky_

 _Full of stars_

 _Cause you light up the path_

Tiba-tiba, suara ponsel nya berdering nyaring, mengalakan eksistensi tayangan televise yang mulai berpendar.

"Uchiha-san, ini nomor telponku. Maaf mengganggu, oyasumi" suara Sakura terdengar dari balik ponsel.

 _Tut!_

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Namun suaranya masih terngiang dengan baik di telinga Sasuke.

"hn"

Sepertinya, malam ini Sasuke akan bermimpi indah.

A/n

Oke jadwal apdet aku cepetin nih. Tuh kan aku baik XD. Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mereview. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.

Trus,kalau dilihat reviewnya, pasti banyak yang heran kok Sakuranya cowo. Hehe memang dibuat seperti itu. tapi ya saya ga mungkin kan kasih spoiler? Jadi ya….dilihat sajalah. Kalau penasaran, ya ditunggu aja fictnya :v.

Okay, that's all from me! Thanks a lot^^

p.s

Oh ya betewe, ringtone nya Sasuke itu lagu nya coldplay sky full of stars. Tau kan?


End file.
